


Red Belongs to the Idea of You

by Rachiella3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poem-esque?, its really just fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiella3/pseuds/Rachiella3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is annoying, taunting and immature like a child.</p><p>Red is a fire, burning bright in the desert, and raging head-first into battle.</p><p>Red is love, cautious yet oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Belongs to the Idea of You

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a poem-esque thing? Doesn't really specifically name any characters but this is Lance's point of view talking to/thinking about Keith.

Red belongs to the idea of you.

Red is a fire, burning bright in the desert, and raging head-first into battle.

Red is your blood, coursing through your veins, and mingling with the drips of mine.

Red is a terrifying beast, snarling with anger and an unquenchable thirst for death.

Red is the color of a dying star that's been blazing for as long as time itself, watching the universe from a distance.

Red is glowing deviously in the darkness, piercing eyes that hungrily await their prey.

Red are your lips, pressed hot and rough against mine.

Red is the feeling of your name on my tongue, the sound ringing through cavern walls.

Red is annoying, taunting and immature like a child.

Red is the sunrise in the morning, and the sunset after the day has passed.

Red is lava, overflowing and dangerous in the middle of an isolated sea.

Red is comforting, the colour of a blanket that a child falls asleep with when the world seems against them.

Red is me, confronted by the idea of you.

Red is you, fuming over something trivial and unimportant.

Red is love, cautious yet oblivious.

All these things are the pieces of the idea of you, swirling around in my brain like a carousel that's set just a little bit too fast. This is my idea of you. And in my mind, _red_ belongs to the idea of you.

 


End file.
